1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lampshade, more particularly to a lampshade that is collapsible so as to be easily stored, transported, and used.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lampshade generally includes a frame made of a hard material, and a cover body covering the frame. Since the frame is made of a hard material, the conventional lampshade cannot be collapsed such that it occupies a substantial space during storage and transport.